


You've Got Grass On Your Bum

by RaphSieg007



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based on a prompt, i am not responsible for any feels caused by this, in the Paradise, mwah ha ha, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphSieg007/pseuds/RaphSieg007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need to get up," he says, making absolutely no effort to do so. He's far too comfortable where he is, and Newt being there too is a bonus, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Grass On Your Bum

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://otp-or-notp.tumblr.com/post/150135180850/otp-prompt).
> 
> I haven't written anything Newtmassy or even Maze Runner related before, but when I read the prompt, I immediately thought of them, so I had to write it. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> As usual, I do not have a beta, so any mistakes are of my own doing. Please let me know if you catch any.

If there is a more perfect way for Thomas to spend a morning than this, he has no idea what it is.

The sun is shining, bathing the land around him in a golden glow, and he can faintly hear the sounds of other people going about their daily lives, some of them the Gladers he has come to consider like family and others new people he may never actually meet.

Thomas is lying in a hammock that is swaying gently in the soft breeze. The trees to which the hammock is tied provide a nice patch of shade so that he has no risk of sunburn, and altogether it just feels like the perfect way to spend a morning such as this. The best thing about it, however, is the body currently pressed up against him with a head of blonde hair resting on Thomas' shoulder.

Thomas shifts and Newt lifts his head slightly to glance up at him with sleepy, half-lidded eyes, a soft smile adorning his features. The sight sends a warm feeling running through Thomas' chest. He breathes in as he shifts, inadvertently getting a big whiff of his own scent, which, given that he's spent the last night and morning lying in this hammock without washing, is pretty bad. He thinks that he should probably have a shower before Newt notices how bad he smells - if he hasn't noticed already, that is.

"Hm..." He sighs as he realises that this means getting up, which he really doesn't feel like doing but really should. "I need to get up," he says, making absolutely no effort to do so. He's far too comfortable where he is, and Newt being there too is a bonus, of course. 

Newt sits up a little, wrapping his arms more tightly around Thomas. "No," he murmurs, dragging the word out and making himself sound like a child who has just been told to put his toys away. As if to try and convince him to stay, Newt leans up and places a kiss on Thomas' cheek before gently nuzzling his neck, seemingly ignoring Thomas' currently unwashed state. Then again, he lived in the Glade with a bunch of teenage boys for three years, so Thomas supposes that body odour probably doesn't bother Newt as much as it would have done before the Maze.

Thomas still needs to get up, though, if only to spare himself the smell of two days' worth of dirt and grime. He groans. "You're making this so difficult, Newt," he says, "but I really need to get up." He tries to pull Newt's arms off him, but it's not easy; Newt has a grip like a vice.

He manages eventually, much to Newt's protests, and attempts to get out of the hammock without hurting either himself or Newt - which could happen so easily, given that Thomas is very clumsy when it comes to anything other than running. Newt watches his attempts with a smirk. He's got this look as if he hopes that Thomas falls out, so Thomas becomes even more determined not to.

Of course, he still falls out anyway, landing with an 'oof' on his back in the grass below. He looks up and sees Newt watching with an expression that indicates that he's trying really hard not to laugh. So Thomas beats him to it, laughing like a maniac, which then sets Newt off.

"Not. One. Word," Thomas manages to say between laughs.

Newt's mirth subsides slightly and he looks down at Thomas with one eyebrow raised. "Here's more than one, Tommy: you should have stayed in the hammock with me." His eyes quickly rove over Thomas' form and he adds, "Also, you okay?"

Thomas nods and grudgingly gets up off the floor and brushes bits of grass off himself wherever he can see it.

"You missed a bit," Newt points out, and Thomas looks down at himself in confusion. Newt rolls his eyes and gestures for him to come closer. "You've got grass on your bum," he says, brushing off the offending grass from Thomas' butt, making the other boy's face go ever so slightly red as he mutters a quiet, "Thanks."

Thomas starts heading inside, smiling to himself. As he goes, he hears Newt call, "Love you, Tommy!" and grins to himself. He turns around to reply, and--

\--Thomas wakes up with a jolt. It was a dream. He's in the hammock alone, with three words echoing through his head - _please, Tommy, please_ \- followed by the sound of a gunshot. A single tear slips down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Newt..."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry please don't kill me
> 
> Constructive feedback is appreciated should you feel like you'd like to give any. :)
> 
> come and stalk me on tumblr!  
> http://raphlee007.tumblr.com/


End file.
